Una Luz en la Oscuridad
by angelatina
Summary: Cuando su mundo se llena de tinieblas, Hermione Granger encuentra la forma (o la persona capaz) de traer la luz de vuelta.
1. Capítulo 1

Oscuridad. Es lo único que ve a su alrededor. Se oyen voces a lo lejos, pero no son lo suficientemente claras como para distinguirlas. Palpa las paredes en busca de una salida o un interruptor pero sus esfuerzos son en vano. _¿Dónde estoy?_ Lo último que recuerda es estar en la Sala Común de Gryffindor esperando a que Ginny volviera. _¿Cómo he llegado hasta aquí? ¿Quién me ha traído? ¿Por qué..._ De repente, se enciende la luz y aparece un hombre con una larga capa negra. No puede reconocer quién es, pero sí lo que es: un mortífago.

El hombre, completamente cubierto por una túnica negra, se acerca hacia ella y le acaricia la cara. Ella, aterrorizada, se aleja rápidamente en busca de una salida pero las paredes estan completamente cerradas, ni ventanas ni puertas a la vista _._ Sin posibilidad de huir, se queda parada en medio de la habitación intentando buscar la manera de defenderse. Instintivamente, echa la mano a su túnica en busca de su varita pero no está ahí.

"¿Te falta algo, cariño?"

 _Esa voz...No. No, no, no. Cualquiera menos él._ El hombre que quita la capucha y pese a saber lo que va a encontrar, un escalofrío le recorre la espalda: dientes puntiagudos, cabellos grises enmarañados...Fenrir Greyback, el hombre lobo. El mismo que convirtió a Remus. Uno de los mortífagos más sanguinarios y crueles del mundo.

"Hermione Granger, ha pasado mucho tiempo, querida."

"Greyback." saluda ella con odio.

"Me alegra ver que te acuerdas de mí."

El hombre lobo se acerca a la joven y acaricia su cuello con sus largas y amarillentas uñas. Reprimiendo una arcada, Hermione contesta:

"¿Quién podría olvidar ver un monstruo?"

"¿Intentas insultarme? Mi condición es algo de lo que me enorgullezco, niña, no como tu amigo Lupin que no supo apreciar el regalo que le hice. Y podría habértelo dado a ti también. ¿Recuerdas nuestro último encuentro en la Torre de Astronomía? Espero que sí, yo no he podido olvidarlo, no solo por ser el día en que el gran Albus Dumbledore pereció ante el Señor Tenebroso, sino también porque encontré una nueva presa."

Hacía un año desde la muerte de Dumbledore y Hermione aún no podía quitarse de la cabeza la mirada vacía del director al caer torre abajo.

"He estado siguiéndote Hermione, cada paso que has dado, cada cosa que has tocado, lo he visto todo."

"No te creo, solo intentas asustarme."

"¿De veras? ¿Cómo está Ron? Debo admitir que esperaba más de ti, es decir, ¿un Weasley antes que un Potter? Entiendo que una sangre sucia como tú no puede aspirar a mucho pero todos pensábamos que Harry sería el elegido tras su gran declaración de amor en el baile, muy conmovedor."

¿Cómo demonios sabía lo que había pasado en el Baile de Navidad? Ni siquiera Ron lo sabía.

"¿Me crees ahora, pequeña? Fue realmente entretenido, la caza siempre es la parte más divertida. Ves a tu presa vivir su día a día sin darse cuenta que todo lo que haga no va a servir para nada porque en breves será tuya. Contigo me he tomado mi tiempo, te he observado y te conozco muy bien, querida. Pero no te preocupes, tenemos tiempo de sobra ahora."

"¿Dónde estoy?"

"Pensé que eras más inteligente, ¿de veras esperas que te lo diga?"

Y así, sin más, Fenrir desapareció de la sala entre risas, y con él se fue la luz.


	2. Capítulo 2

¡Hola a todos! Se que soy una persona terrible por haber tardado meses en actualizar esta historia, pero al fin he vuelto y espero que sea para quedarme, jajajaja. A todos aquellos que me han mandado alguna review, millones de gracias, no sabéis lo que significa para mi que haya gente interesada en mi primera FanFiction.  
Se que la historia no avanza muy rápido pero os pido paciencia porque se avecinan muchas sorpresas en los capítulos siguientes.  
Muchos besooooooos,  
angelatina

El sol entra por la ventana iluminando toda la estancia. Hermione Granger levanta la cabeza de la almohada y ve que todas sus compañeras de cuarto siguen profundamente dormidas.  
"Las seis de la mañana, pronto como siempre. Quizás sea mejor que repase antes del examen de hoy."  
Se viste rápidamente, coge su libro de Pociones y baja hasta la Sala Común donde la sorprende ver una cabeza pelirroja apoyada contra el respaldo del sofá.

-¡Buenos días Ronald! ¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas?  
Se vuelve con los ojos fuera de sus órbitas y la envuelve en un torpe abrazo.  
-¡Hermione, has vuelto! ¿Cómo has hecho para escaparte? Cuando recibí la lechuza de Greyback pensé que te había perdido... No sabes lo mal que lo he pasado, Harry no está y tú tampoco...  
Sus ojos estaban anegados en lagrimas y no paraba de tocarla como si necesitase comprobar que de verdad estaba ahí.  
-¿Greyback? ¿De qué estás hablando? Yo no me he ido...  
Pum. Un golpe sordo la saca de su sueño y vuelve a verse rodeada de oscuridad . No sabe cuantos días han pasado desde que fue secuestrada, pero Greyback la ha visitado 12 veces en total. Durante estas visitas nunca dice nada nuevo: "te he estado vigilando", "tengo planes para ti",... Pero nunca hace nada. Sin embargo, sus visitas son los únicos momentos en que la luz se enciende y eso hace que parte de ella desee que el hombre lobo aparezca. Si esto continúa, la oscuridad acabará por volverla loca.

Cada vez que viene a verla se repite la misma rutina: la luz se enciende, él se agacha frente a ella, la amenaza y se va. Justo después aparece un plato de comida y un gran vaso de agua. Está claro que no planea matarla pero eso no hace que se tranquilice, hay destinos peores que la muerte.  
Está pensando justamente en esto cuando se enciende la luz y aparece un hombre en medio de la sala. Mientras la joven lucha por abrir los ojos, Greyback se acerca a ella con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Buenos días, dormilona. Tengo una gran noticia para ti: todo estará listo dentro de poco.  
"-¿Todo? ¿Para qué?  
-Para el final de la caza, por supuesto. Tengo grandes planes para ti, solo necesito que contestes a una pregunta: ¿Dónde está Harry Potter?  
-No te lo voy a decir.  
-Verás querida, el Señor Tenebroso no te quiere a ti, solo le necesita a él. No tienes por qué morir, yo te mantendré a salvo. Pero has de decirme dónde se esconde tu amigo.  
-No se dónde está y aunque lo hiciera, no te lo diría.

-¿Segura? Puedo ser muy...persuasivo.

-No hay nada que me vaya a hacer hablar.

-Comprobémoslo. Crucio.

El dolor se expandió por todo su cuerpo, un dolor punzante que hacia que pareciera que todos sus huesos se separaban de su cuerpo. Tan repentinamente como empezó, terminó. La garganta le ardía aunque no recordaba haber gritado, su visión estaba borrosa y su cuerpo se desplomó en el suelo incapaz de mantenerse erguido.

-No quería hacerlo, tú me has obligado. Dime dónde está.  
-No...  
-Tú solita te lo estás buscando, no quiero hacerte daño, pero necesito saber dónde está tu amiguito.  
-No...te...lo...diré...  
-Sí lo harás, ¡CRUCIO!

Otra oleada de dolor inundó su cuerpo, dejándola sin siquiera fuerzas para hablar. Tan repentinamente como empezó, terminó.

-Eres dura, de eso no hay duda. Pero si la tortura no funciona, hay otros modos de sacarte la verdad.  
-Nada me hará delatarle.  
-¿Ni siquiera un poquito de Veritaserum?  
La cara de la bruja se puso pálida de inmediato.  
-Oh sí, pequeña, la única forma que tienes de alimentarte es comer aquello que traigo para ti, ¿quién sabe si se me ha derramado algo encima?  
-No, por favor...  
-Tienes dos opciones: morirte de hambre o contarme lo que sepas. Y ahora, si me disculpas, debo atender otros asuntos.

Y el hombre lobo desapareció.

Hermione se abrazó las piernas y lloró en silencio durante lo que le parecieron horas hasta que su estómago rugió. Se puso a buscar la comida palpando el suelo, y al encontrarla, la lanzó contra el otro extremo de la habitación. Llena de impotencia, se tumbó en el suelo abrazando su vientre y deseando soñar de nuevo con su vida en Hogwarts. 


	3. Capítulo 3

Las horas pasaban demasiado lentas para Hermione Granger, que se encontraba en el mismo lugar en el que Greyback la había dejado, exhausta y atemorizada. No sabía qué iba a hacer ahora, sin posibilidad de comer pese a tener un gran tazón de sopa a su lado. _Veritaserum_ la poción que te imposibilita mentir. Sabía que había magos y brujas que podían eludir sus efectos, pero ella nunca lo había conseguido, por lo que debía decidir entre morir de hambre o traicionar a sus amigos y asegurar la victoria de los Mortífagos. Su estómago rugió con gran fuerza y no pudo evitar que las lágrimas escapasen sus ojos. No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que la luz se había ido con su captor, pero encontraba refugio en la oscuridad. Mientras no hubiera luz, no habría dolor.

El frío la hizo tiritar y abrazó sus piernas en un intento de mantener su calor corporal, pero fue en vano. Cada segundo que pasaba se encontraba más débil. _Aguanta, Hermione, eres fuerte, eres valiente, eres una Gryffindor. Debes resistir. Piensa en Ron, piensa en Harry, debes aguantar por ellos, debes resistir por ellos. Si Voldemort supiera lo que está haciendo Harry ahora...todo habrá sido para nada. Loa Horrocruxes han de ser destruidos, no podemos darles ventaja. No abandones. No abandones...Debo aguantar, debo ser fuerte... Debo hacerlo por todos._

-¿De veras no vas a probar la sopa, querida?- la voz del hombre lobo inundó la sala. La joven ni siquiera se había percatado de su llegada y soltó un gemido de sorpresa.- Sabía que no lo harías al principio, eres fiel a tus amigos y a tu causa...Pero todo el mundo acaba resquebrajándose en algún momento. El instinto de supervivencia es mayor a cualquier lealtad, cuando el hambre te invada y veas cómo la muerte se abalanza sobre ti me rogarás que te ayude, y entonces, serás mía.

El hombre sonrió y se acercó a ella. Se sentó a su lado y bajó la voz hasta llevarla a un tenue pero aterrador susurro. Acarició su rostro con su mano y Hermione sintió sus garras sobre su cuello e,incapaz de moverse, dejó que las lágrimas recorrieran sus mejillas...

-¿Te has dado cuenta, verdad? Con un simple movimiento, podría acabar con tu vida...pero no queremos eso. Creo que te vendrá bien algo de compañía, llevas mucho tiempo sin hablar con nadie...¿Cómo se encuentra Viktor Krum?-la miró buscando una respuesta pero Hermione no tenía fuerzas para emitir siquiera un sonido.- Vamos, debes recordarle, fue tu pareja en el Baile de Navidad. Búlgaro, alto, pelo negro, estrella del Quidditch,... Bueno, no puedo culparte, ese día estuvo repleto de sucesos interesantes, ¿no crees? Harry Potter te declaró su amor, Viktor Krum tuvo el honor de darte tu primer beso y Weasley descubrió lo que eran los celos. Todo por una pequeña sangre sucia como tú.- la joven se retorció al oír las palabras salir de su boca.-Sin embargo, debo decir que les entiendo, hay algo en ti que resulta...embriagador. Fue ese día cuando comencé mi caza, cuando mi foco de atención abandonó al gran Harry Potter y mis pensamientos se centraron absoluta y completamente en ti. Ha sido tan entretenido acecharte, perseguirte, conocerte,... no quiero que el juego acabe aquí.-acarició el pelo de la joven y se levantó.-Si juegas bien tus cartas, saldrás viva de aquí,pequeña, pero no como una asquerosa sangre sucia sino como una seguidora del Señor Tenebroso.

La luz se apagó y Hermione volvió a quedarse sola con sus pensamientos. Greyback no deseaba matarla, quería hacerla uno de los suyos pese a que no fuera de sangre pura. _Debe de estar loco, Voldemort jamás lo permitiría... Una sangre sucia entre sus filas. Es ridíc...Espera, pensándolo bien, si lo consiguiera sería un gran golpe para la Orden, perder a una imagen tan reconocida como Hermione Granger. Y no tan solo perderla, sino que se cambiaría de bando... Un momento, Hermione, "¿si lo consiguiera?" No va a conseguirlo, vas a superarlo, vas a resistir..._

Su monólogo interno se vio interrumpido por el ruido de unos pasos en la oscuridad, la bruja, esperando aterrorizada oir la voz de su secuestrador, no pudo abrir los ojos por el cansancio pero sí sintió una mano gentil en su rostro. No se parecía en nada a la de Fenrir, era suave y la tocaba con delicadeza, sin querer hacerle daño. Había algo en la persona que estaba a su lado que le resultaba tremendamente familiar, pero no sabría decir el qué. Una voz susurró lo que parecía un hechizo y al instante Hermione se empezó a sentir somnolienta, poco a poco se dejó llevar por las caricias hasta que finalmente se quedó dormida. Fue la primera vez desde que fue capturada que consiguió una noche sin sueños.


	4. Capítulo 4

Al abrir los ojos, lo primero que ve Hermione Granger es un gran plato de pastel de calabaza y una jarra de cerveza de mantequilla, parece que el mortífago quería ponérselo difícil. Alejó esas delicias de su lado y se acurrucó en su esquina predilecta. Llevaría ya semanas en esa habitación, sin ninguna otra compañía que Greyback…y la persona que la había acariciado la noche pasada. Estaba segura de que no se trataba del hombre lobo ya que no había sentido sus garras en ningún momento, y su toque no la había asustado, la había relajado. Deseaba que fuera quien fuese volviera a verla, aunque fuera el mismísimo Lord Voldemort, ya que había sido la mejor noche de sueño que había tenido en mucho tiempo.

Como tantas otras veces, la luz se encendió y una figura alta y algo encorvada apareció en el centro de la estancia. Se dirigió a donde se encontraba la joven, y se dejó caer a su lado. Hermione vio cómo la mirada del mortífago se posaba en la comida, y su expresión se volvía de completa y absoluta ira.

-¿Quién te ha traído eso? ¿QUIÉN HA ESTADO AQUÍ?

Hermione se abrazó a sí misma y repitió una y otra vez no lo sé, no lo sé… Fenrir no paraba de gritar y amenazar a la joven bruja.

-¿Crees que puedes mentirme a mí? Yo te haré hablar. ¡CRUCIO!

El cuerpo de Hermione experimentó el dolor más agudo que cualquier humano podría sentir. Pese a saber cómo sería la sensación de las otras veces en que el hombre lobo había utilizado esta maldición con ella, se sorprendió de lo que dolía. Sus huesos parecía que se rompían en millones de pedazos, sus músculos se expandían como si quisieran abandonar el resto de su cuerpo. Y Hermione no les culpaba, ella también deseaba con todas sus fuerzas abandonar.

El dolor paró y la joven se quedó sin fuerzas, ni siquiera podía abrir los ojos. Unas manos la agarraron y la lanzaron contra la pared. Se sentía al borde del desmayo, ni siquiera podía distinguir lo que decía su agresor, pero sí sintió el momento en que este se fue de la habitación.

Mucho más tranquila, ya que sabía que no habría más tortura por ahora, consiguió abrir los ojos y se encontró de nuevo con la seguridad de la oscuridad. No quería volver a ver esa luz encendida, ni siquiera deseaba poder salir de allí, sólo quería descansar en la placentera oscuridad. Sin embargo, la luz volvió a encenderse, y un quejido salió de sus labios. Había vuelto realmente pronto, seguramente haya ido a por algún instrumento que le ayudara en su castigo. La muchacha se tapó la cara con las manos y esperó a que el dolor empezara.

Pero no empezó. Alguien posó algo metálico en el suelo y se acercó a ella. La levantó y la apoyó contra la pared. Fue en el momento en que sus manos tocaron su cuerpo en el que se dio cuenta de que no era Fenrir Greyback quien estaba con ella en esos momentos. La sorpresa hizo que abriera los ojos, pero esto no consiguió desvelar la identidad del desconocido, ya que llevaba una larga capucha que le ocultaba el rostro.

El encapuchado buscó con la mirada algo en la habitación y encontró la comida que había enfadado a Greyback. La recogió del suelo y se la dio a Hermione, la cual se encontraba tan débil que ni siquiera pensó en la posibilidad de que estuviera envenenada. El encapuchado sacó una manzana de su bolsillo y se la entregó. Tras haber devorado todo, Hermione se sentía con fuerzas suficientes como para investigar quién la estaba ayudando.

-Gracias.

El desconocido asintió con la cabeza pero no dijo nada. Hermione estaba realmente intrigada, pero no quería enfurecerle, era la única fuente de amabilidad que tenía ahora mismo. Se acurrucó contra la pared y observó con atención al hombre misterioso mientras este recogía las sobras. Era alto, y se movía con agilidad, había algo en él que le era muy familiar pero no sabría decir qué.

Se dirigió al centro de la habitación y sacó su varita. Ahí fue cuando la bruja supo quién era, sólo había una varita así en el mundo. Espino, unos 25 centímetros. Hermione soltó un gemido de sorpresa y el mago se giró rápidamente haciendo que la capucha resbalara descubriendo su rostro. Ojos grises, pelo rubio platino, Draco Lucius Malfoy.


	5. Capítulo 5

-¿Malfoy?

El joven se desapareció de inmediato dejando a Hermione a oscuras de nuevo. Draco Malfoy estaba cuidando de ella, de una sangre sucia, a espaldas de Greyback. La misma persona a la que había pegado un puñetazo, la misma persona que había compartido las clases de Pociones con ella, la misma que la había llamado "sangre sucia" por primera vez, la misma persona que había introducido a los mortífagos en Hogwarts para acabar con Dumbledore, la misma que acabaría llevando la Marca Tenebrosa. Todo aquello no tenía ni pies ni cabeza.

¿Podría estar el hijo de Lucius Malfoy actuando contra los intereses de quien-tú-sabes? Hermione sabía que no, su educación le había preparado para ser un servidor fiel, y Malfoy es demasiado cobarde como para enfrentarse a nadie. Sin embargo, Fenrir debía estar bajo las órdenes de quien-tú-sabes... y se enfureció cuando descubrió que alguien había estado con ella.

Por enésima vez, cerró los ojos y pensó en Harry y Ron, les echaba tanto de menos en aquellos momentos que hasta le dolía el pecho. Se dejó ir y olvidó que estaba en una celda vacía de piedra, encontrando a su alrededor la sala común de Gryffindor, el crepitar de la chimenea, el sonido de las páginas al ser pasadas, las risas y susurros intercambiados, el sol entrando por la ventana. Sus piernas sobre las de Harry, mientras él estudia las jugadas para el próximo partido de quidditch. Ron apoya su espalda contra el sofá mientras acaba los deberes para la siguiente clase. Parecía tan real, que por un momento Hermione creyó estar allí con ellos libre de peligros y preocupaciones, pero terminó volviendo a su realidad: cuatro paredes de piedra, suciedad y dolor, mucho dolor.

Intentó buscar una postura más cómoda, pero lo único que conseguía era provocarse más dolor, por lo que optó por quedarse como estaba. De vuelta en el presente, su cabeza volvió a buscar explicaciones para el comportamiento de el joven mago, barajando tantas opciones como podía pero sin encontrar nada que tuviese sentido.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando la luz de la sala se encendió de nuevo. Esta vez había dos personas con ella, su captor y ni más ni menos que Bellatrix Lestrange. El hombre lobo se acercó a ella y acarició su pierna con sus largas uñas.

-Como no querías decirme a mí quién te está ayudando, decidí pedirle un favor a una amiga. Espero que sepas quien es, ya que ella se muere de ganas de pasar más tiempo contigo.

Con una sonrisa, Fenrir se alejó y dejó paso a la mujer. De inmediato, sacó su varita y apuntó a la joven.

-¡Mi sangre sucia predilecta está con nosotros! -dijo la bruja con una sonrisa siniestra- ¿No te sientes afortunado, Fenrir? Toda para nosotros. Sería tan sencillo hacer que hablases, hay tantas opciones: la maldición _Imperio,_ unas gotas de _Veritaserum,_ un maestro de la legeremancia... Pero no podemos desperdiciar este momento, no podemos desperdiciar la oportunidad de hacerte daño. Tanto daño que no volverás a ser la misma, querida.

Hermione se abrazó a sí misma en el momento justo en que Bellatrix lanzó su primer maleficio. Hermione ya no sentía dolor, ni siquiera gritaba, ya que no tenía fuerzas ni para mantener los ojos abiertos. Oía las risas de la bruja teñidas de absoluta locura, sentía que su sangre manaba de tantos lugares que estaba segura de que se desangraría en cuestión de minutos. Pero entonces las risas terminaron y sintió cómo algunas de sus heridas se curaban y se cerraban.

Abrió los ojos y vio que la mortífaga estaba curándola y se dio cuenta de que no dejarían que escapara, no la dejarían morir porque con la muerte se acabaría su dolor, y lo único que deseaban era precisamente su dolor.

La bruja se acercó entonces a Hermione y sacó algo de un bolsillo que acercó al brazo derecho de la joven. Sintió algo clavándose en su piel una y otra vez como siguiendo un patrón. Esta vez, volvieron los gritos, al menos hasta que la joven bruja se desmayó.

Al despertar, vio que los dos mortífagos seguían en la sala y hablaban en voz baja alejados de ella. Sintió un dolor punzante en su brazo y al mirarlo encontró las palabras "Sangre sucia" escritas con la daga. Se encontraba en un charco enorme de sangre, de su propia sangre. Sollozó entonces, llena de desesperación, lo que provocó que sus captores se dieran cuenta de que había recuperado la consciencia.

-¿Te sientes con ganas de hablar, pequeña?- dijo el hombre lobo.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

-Pues entonces parece que ya es hora, Fenrir, acércame la poción.

La bruja cogió la cabeza de Hermione, que trató de luchar todo lo que pudo y consiguió echar unas gotitas de _veritaserum_ en su boca. Las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos sin parar, sabía que no tendría fuerzas como para luchar contra la poción. Era el final de todo.

-¿Quién te está ayudando?-preguntó Greyback.

-Draco Malfoy.

Las palabras escaparon sus labios instantáneamente, sin posibilidad de luchar. La cara de ambos mortífagos cambió, ambos se miraron y asintieron. Hermione no entendía nada y solo rezaba para que olvidaran las preguntas sobre Harry y sobre la Orden. Pero por supuesto, eso no ocurrió.


End file.
